Adopted
by DemonCentaur
Summary: Losing your memory & then being adopted by Lloyd Asplund has its flaws. For example, starting a new school, you would expect no one to know you. Why is it that a brunette boy does? And a cute one at that. Rated M for lemon. Suzaku x OC. Enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1: Suzaku

_This is the first chapter!! ^^ Please review and comment. There WILL be more chapters soon. I hope you like it!!! ENJOY!!!!_

_

* * *

_

**AMBER**

"I'm home!" I yelled, my voice carrying throughout the grounds. I lived with my foster father, Lloyd, at the military base. We got our own house on the front. It connected to the factory where we create knightmare frames. The other military personnel camped out all the time. I walked down towards the kitchen. "Hey sweetie. How was your day?" he asked me. I shrugged and set my tools down. "I finished Camille. She should be ready for testing in the morning," I explained. I saw him smile brightly. Nothing made my father happier than completing my work. "That's excellent!" he yelled, overjoyed. I giggled and nodded my head.

I sat down next to my father at the table. "Amber," he began._ Uh oh, what did I do? He only uses my name when I'm in trouble or he's talking about serious matters, which is like…never. What does he want, _I thought. "I want you to go back to school. An Academy if I may suggest. I want you to have a good future. I don't want you creating knightmares your entire life," he said softly. I smiled at my father. "Daddy, if that's what you want me to do, then I'll gladly do it. Besides, I want to make some friends my age as well. And I can come back here whenever," I said. My father smiled, happy that I didn't argue. He nodded his head and leaned back in his chair. I stood up and walked over to my father. "Good night, daddy," I said, kissing his cheek. He nodded his head and watched me walk away.

I woke up early the next morning. _Today is my first day of school,_ I thought. I took a shower and got ready. When I came out of my room, I walked downstairs to eat some breakfast.

"Daddy! I'm going to school!" I yelled. I heard him say good luck along with some cheers from the other workers. I giggled and headed off to the academy.

I reached the front gates and noticed there were already some people there. _Early birds, _I thought. I cautiously walked forward and headed to the principle's office.

When I came out with my schedule, I headed to my first class. The teacher told me to wait in the front of the classroom to introduce myself.

"Class, this is Amber Asplund. I would like you to give her your undivided attention as she introduces herself," the teacher said. I gulped. "H-hi," I said nervously, "I'm Amber Asplund. Umm, this is my first day I've ever been to a school. I'm an engineer and an inventor and will be attending this school until, hopefully, the end of the year."

Everyone sat there and stared. One boy, a brunette, looked at me funny. It was silent for the longest time. "Is your father, Lloyd?" the boy asked. I jumped a little and nodded my head. "Do you work with your father?" he asked. "Not really, I work on my own and help my father with some things," I explained. He narrowed his eyes. "So you're at the base a lot?" he asked. Everyone gasped and whispered things like "She works in the military too!" and "I'm scared, why are all the people in the military coming here?" I took a step back. "Yes," I said sternly._ If he thinks he can humiliate me on my first day, or get information out of me easily, he is mistaken._ "So did you create the Lancelot?" he asked, tilting his head. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. The class immediately went silent. "I am not obliged to answer," I said and turned my attention to the teacher. She shrunk back a little and I sighed. "You will be seated by Mr. Kururugi," she stated. I frowned and looked at her. "Do you expect me to know who that is? I just got here," I explained. The whole class started laughing. She pointed next to the boy who I was just having a conversation with. I growled and dragged myself over there. I sat down next to him and sighed.

The bell rang and I practically ran to the rooftops. I laid my stuff down and slide against the far wall. I heard the door open and close, footsteps soon following. "Rough day?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see the boy. "I'm Suzaku. Suzaku Kururugi. I apologize for earlier," he said. I smiled at him and patted the seat next to me. He chuckled and slid down onto the hard concrete next to me.

"So why do you look so glum? Besides my rude interrogation," he asked. I sighed. "I don't belong here. I belong back at the base, making knightmares and helping my father," I said. I gasped and turned around to look at him. He wore a huge smirk. "So you did make my Knightmare," he stated more than asked. I sighed and nodded my head. After a moment of silence he spoke up again. "That's pretty cool. I would have never guessed a woman would have created a brand new type of Knightmare, let alone a student," he said in awe. I giggled and shrugged. "So how were the other schools you attended?" he asked. I looked at him. "I never went to school before. My father taught me everything. I was a fast learner and daddy told me that I would be bored in school. I never actually thought about it until last night when he asked me to. He said 'Amber, I want you to go to school. I don't want you making Knightmares the rest of your life.' I agreed with him. I was starting to get bored there. The only thing that's exciting is when I work on Knightmares. I just finished a new model and now have nothing to do," I said sighing.

Suzaku thought for a while. "So who's your mother?" he asked. "And isn't Lloyd a bit too young to have a teenage daughter? Or was he just lying to me about his age all this time?" he asked confused. I looked away. I took in a shaky breath. "I was adopted. I never knew my real parents. I've lived with Lloyd for almost eleven years now. I lost my memory when he found me. He told me I have to tell him if I ever remember anything so he can investigate. I told him that even if my parents where still alive, I'd choose to live with him anyway. Even though I know he's not my biological father, I wish he was," I said quietly, my eyes tearing.

I didn't know I closed my eyes until I felt a finger across my eyes, wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry," he said softly. I giggled a bit. "It's not your fault. I just…never told anyone before," I said. He smiled and nodded. "Well I'm glad to be the first. I really am sorry," he said again. He stood up and held his hand out to me. I smiled and grabbed it. He held his arm out and I giggled. "May I walk you home?" he asked, bowing. I giggled some more and curtseyed. "You may," I said, linking my arm with his. He smiled brightly and we made our way downstairs. When we walked down and out past the gates, it was already dark out.

We walked all the way to the base. I walked up onto the porch and smiled at Suzaku. I unlinked my arm from his so I could unlock the door.

"Do you wanna come in?" I asked. Suzaku looked a bit taken back. "Are you sure your dad wouldn't mind? I mean it is late," he said. I giggled. "I'm sure he wouldn't," I said grabbing his hand and walking in. "Daddy! I'm home!" I yelled. I heard Suzaku chuckle behind me. I rolled my eyes and tugged him toward the kitchen. I saw him gape around at the decorations. "It's beautiful," he said. I smiled and thanked him. "Daddy?" I called out again. "In the kitchen," I heard him yell. I smiled and tugged Suzaku further.

"Daddy, I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend home. I think you know him," I said. My father turned around and looked around. I pulled Suzaku into the kitchen and smiled. "Daddy, you never told me Suzaku controlled the Lancelot," I said, giving him a quizzical look. He laughed nervously. "I'm just kidding Daddy. Oh! I almost forgot. Do you want to eat anything?" I asked Suzaku. He just shrugged. "No thank you," he said. I smiled and turned back around.

"So how was your day, Daddy?" I asked. "Same old, same old. I just sat there with Cécile. We went over some status reports like always," he said tiredly. I giggled. "Sounds boring. Anyway, Suzaku and I will be upstairs if you need anything," I said turning around. I didn't hear anything from my father and froze. "Daddy?" I cautiously called out. He looked at me. "What are you planning on doing?" he asked arching an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "Please, the last thing I would do is have sex with a guy I just met. Don't worry," I said. I gave my father a quick kiss on the cheek and turned around. Suzaku just stood there with a huge blush on. I giggled and dragged him upstairs.

When we entered my room, I ran and jumped on to my bed. Suzaku closed the door lightly and smiled, a blush still evident from before. "So, this is it. This is where I've been living for the past eleven years," I said sighing. I sat up on the bed and patted the spot next to me. He sat down and smiled.

"So what about you? What's your family like?" I asked lying down. I saw him turn his head away. "They're all dead," he said softly. I shot up. "I'm so sorry," I apologized quickly. He glanced at me and sighed. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him. He went stiff at first and then hugged me back. "Thank you," he said softly in my ear. I smiled. "Anytime," I whispered back. We broke apart and I laid back down. I glanced at him and he laid beside me.

"So what's it like? Living here all the time?" he asked. I looked at him. I thought about it for a long time. "I've never really been out of sight from my father. Now, since I'm going to school, I never see him or hear his voice when I'm there. As you can see, we always yell out to one another. It's a bit lonely sometimes, though. I never talked to anyone other than him and the military workers. But now, I'm actually talking to the people in my class that are actually my age. It's kinda weird, but in a good way," I explained smiling. He chuckled and nodded his head. "I could see that," he said.

I giggled and watched him as he stared at the ceiling._ He's so handsome,_ I thought._ And I can talk to him easily. I feel safe around him._ My hand hesitantly reached over and cupped his cheek. I had no idea what I was doing. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I went to pull my hand away, only to have it stopped by Suzaku putting his hand on top of mine. I blushed. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. Suzaku smiled and turned, facing me. He put his hand on my cheek and smiled. I slowly got up and moved closer to him. I looked him in the eyes and slowly lowered my head. I was surprised when I saw his head moving up to meet me. Slowly, I put my lips against his and then pulled away. It was a simple kiss, and yet I felt whole. My stomach fluttered and my heart skipped a beat. I slowly lowered my head again and smiled.

I gasped when I felt his tongue brush against lips. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and shyly played with his tongue. I crawled over, never breaking the kiss, and laid on top of him. The kiss slowed down and we slowly broke apart. When I opened my eyes, I saw him smiling. "Wow," I said. He raised his hand and rubbed my shoulder. "Indeed," he said.

I giggled and rolled to my side. He draped an arm over me and pulled me closer to him. I looked him in the eyes and sighed. He kissed my forehead and left his arm, draped over my side. I lifted my head and laid it on his chest, snuggling up against him. He smiled and leaned his head against mine. We talked for a while until my eyes slowly closed and I fell into a deep slumber.

**Lloyd**

I heard Amber giggling and then it got quiet. I didn't hear anything for the longest time and decided to go check on her. I knocked on the door lightly. I didn't hear a response and decided to open it. I slowly opened the door to see Amber and Suzaku snuggling against each other, asleep. I smiled and slowly went back out.

**Suzaku**

This girl amazes me. She's not afraid to tell me anything. I was the first person she told about her family. And what's more amazing is that I can see her more than everyone else. I hope she's there from now on when I work at the base. I told her about my family. Once I told her, she hugged me. I was so happy. She didn't urge on about how or why they died. Later, she kissed me. That made my day. I kissed her back and was so turned on when she sat on top of me. But I'd have to slow down for her. She's never really had outside contact before. I want her to be mine and no one else's. I like her that's for sure. She rolled to the side of me when we were done making out. I pulled her as close as I could to me. We snuggled for the longest time and just talked. I noticed she fell asleep and didn't want to disturb her. I don't think she would mind if I stayed the night. Watching her sleep made me tired and I soon went to sleep as well.

**Amber**

When I woke up, I was very warm. I opened my eyes to see Suzaku, sound asleep. I smiled brightly, happy that he stayed. I glanced over at the clock and noticed it was almost time for school. "Suzaku!" I whispered loudly. "Suzaku! Wake up! It's almost time for school!" He opened his eyes warily. When he saw me, he shot up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stay. You were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you or just leave you so I stayed," he rambled on and on. I got up and pulled his face down to mine. He was shocked at first and then wrapped his arms around me. When we broke apart, I smiled at him. "It's ok. Really, I'm happy you stayed," I said. "Now let's get ready for school," I said, changing quickly and then pulling him down the stairs. We ran down and around the corner only to freeze. Suzaku accidentally bumped into me, but he caught me easily. "Sorry," he mumbled before taking a step back.

"Good morning you two," my father said smiling widely. I looked around. "Don't be so scared. It's fine. I saw you two, sleeping. Besides, Suzaku is a good man. I trust him," my father said. I let out a breath I was unconsciously holding in. I grabbed Suzaku's hand and ran out the door. "We're late for school! See you later!" I yelled as I closed the door and went off sprinting with Suzaku.

We arrived in class as soon as the bell rang. We laughed and didn't notice everyone looking at us. We sat down and sighed. "I thought I'd have to slow down and wait for you to catch up or take breath," Suzaku said smiling. I laughed. "Please. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't do my fair share of training. Besides you're not the only one who is in the army," I said. It was his turn to laugh.

Class began and Suzaku and I kept stealing glances at each other. We played footsie and held hands throughout the class period. When the bell rang, Suzaku grabbed his things and stood up, waiting for me. I grabbed my things and turned to him. He smiled and grabbed my hand. "So what are you doing today?" he asked me. "Well, I have to clean Lancelot. I might study for a while and then nothing," I said. "Will you let me help with Lancelot? I mean, I use him a lot and it doesn't feel right when I have other people clean him," Suzaku said. I giggled. "Sure, you can stay as long as you want," I said. I saw Suzaku smile widely at that and giggled.

As we were walking, a couple of people ran up to us. "Hey, where were you last night?" a black haired boy asked. Suzaku scratched the back of his head nervously. "I was out," he said. The black haired boy looked at me, holding hands with Suzaku and partially hiding behind him. "Where you at her house?" he asked, smirking. Suzaku blushed. "I take that as a yes. I never knew you spent the night a girls' houses before. Why didn't you tell me? And besides, you never told me you had a girlfriend either! I thought we told each other everything," the boy said, arching a brow. "Lelouch, it was kinda sudden. And I didn't mean to stay at her house the whole night. We just kinda lost track of time. And I never had a girlfriend before because they are all fawning after you. Besides the ones that do like me are all the wrong type. She's different and I can understand her. And I do tell you everything Lelouch," Suzaku defended himself.

They boy, now known as Lelouch, walked up to me. "Well, it's nice meeting you Amber. I'm Lelouch," he said extending his arm. I nodded my head as I shook his hand. They boy behind him was cute. "And I'm Rivalz!" he said enthusiastically, jumping up and down. I giggled and smiled. "It's nice to meet you," I said. They others introduced themselves as Shirly, Milly, Nina, and Kallen. We talked for a long time. When they all walked away, Suzaku and I started walking back to the base once more.

I opened that door and smiled at Suzaku. "We're home!" I yelled out to my father. "And who is this 'we' you speak of?" I heard my father ask as he rounded the corner. I blushed and giggled. "Hi Daddy!" I yelled as I ran up to him and hugged him. I kissed him on the check and waved Suzaku over. "Hello, Mr. Asplund," Suzaku acknowledged him. I smiled.

"Is he going to be over here after school from now on?" my father asked. "Daddy," I whined. My father threw his hands up in the air. "Alright! Alright! Alright! I get it! I'll stop," he said. I giggled and walked with Suzaku into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" I asked. I didn't hear him say anything so I decided to order a pizza. "Daddy! I'm ordering a pizza! What do you want on it?" I yelled from the phone. "Doesn't matter!" he yelled back.

I glanced at Suzaku who was leaning against the counter. "What do you want on it?" I asked, dialing. Suzaku shrugged. I sighed. "I'm getting a cheese pizza!" I screamed. I saw a thumbs up coming from around the corner and laughed.

When I hung up the phone I looked at Suzaku. "You really aren't a picky eater are you?" I joked. Suzaku shrugged. I huffed and trudged over to him, grabbing his collar and shaking him. "Talk to me!" I yelled like a moron. Suzaku laughed and grabbed my hands. "What do you want me to say?" he said leaning down to my level. I giggled. "Anything," I said smiling. Suzaku laughed some more before pulling me in and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He twirled me around and hugged me. I sighed and snuggled up against him.

The door bell rang and we broke apart. I kissed him quickly and went to the door. I brought in the pizza and threw one of the two boxes at my father. "Heads up!" I yelled. He caught it with ease as I continued to walk to the kitchen. I kissed Suzaku once more and lead him into the dining room where my father sat. "You mind if we join you?" I asked my father. He smiled and motioned for us to take a seat. "After lunch are you going to clean Lancelot?" my father asked. I nodded my head. "Suzaku volunteered to help too," I said eating a slice of pizza.

When we were done eating, Suzaku and I headed out to Lancelot. We moved him into a clear, secluded area. Suzaku went to his camp site really quick and got a pair of swim trunks. He was waiting for me outside. I ran home quickly too and changed into and black bikini. When I walked over to him, I saw him blush. I took the hose and started getting Lancelot wet, so when we washed him the soap wouldn't dry. As I was hosing him down, I smirked. I faced Suzaku and smiled sweetly at him. "What are you smiling about?" he asked. I giggled and directed the hose towards him, soaking him. He screamed like a little girl and laughed. "Oops," I said sarcastically. "You're gonna get it," he warned me before running after me. I kept spraying water on him when he almost caught me.

We were laughing so hard, we didn't notice my father. Suzaku caught up to my and grabbed my waist, lifting me in the air and twirling me around. I giggled and he set me down. "You got me," I said, trying not to laugh. Suzaku smirked and grabbed the hose from my hands. "Run," he said. My eyes went wide. "You wouldn't," I asked cautiously stepping back. "Oh I would," he yelled before spraying me with water. I screamed and ran around Lancelot.

I made a sharp turn and accidentally bumped into someone. Suzaku caught me before I hit the ground and set me beside him. We were both blushing and soaking wet. "Daddy? What are you doing here?" I asked, laughing nervously. "I thought you would be done by now. The General wanted a picture of Lancelot so I thought now would be a great time, after he's cleaned. Guess not," my father said, smirking at Suzaku and me. I giggled. "Sorry, Daddy," I apologized.

My father shrugged and held the camera up, getting ready to take a picture of Suzaku and me in front of Lancelot. Suzaku picked me up bridal style and we both posed. We all laughed and Suzaku gently set me down. "How cute," my father said, before leaving.

"You know, I want one of those pictures when they get developed," Suzaku said, jokingly. I giggled and nodded my head.

We continued cleaning Lancelot with the occasional waters fights. When we were done, we changed into dry clothes and headed over to the Academy.

We walked around for a while, hand-in-hand. He showed me around the grounds some more and stopped when we came across a part of the school grounds that was empty. "Here's where we have all the parties. Milly always insists that everyone attends with a date. Like the end of the school year party. Do you think you're going to be here for that?" he asked, hesitantly. I smiled up at him. "I'll try my best," I giggled up at him. He smiled brightly and kissed me quickly. "Good, 'cuz you're my date," he said wrapping an arm around me. I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder. "That's fine by me," I happily sighed.

We walked around campus for a while longer. "There's a lot more to show you," Suzaku said. I giggled and let him lead the way. We walked for a while before he decided to give me a piggy back ride. I giggled and let him take me wherever he wanted.

We walked past Milly. She just so happened to be holding a camera and took a picture of Suzaku and me. We laughed and he set me down. Rivalz rode up to us in his motorcycle with Lelouch by his side. They quickly got out and smiled. "Hello, Amber," Rivalz said. I giggled. "Hi Rivalz," I smiled.

Milly giggled and wrapped an arm around me. She took a picture of us and laughed. She shoved me over to Lelouch who just laughed. "You're kidding right? Why are we taking these pictures anyway?" Lelouch asked. I smirked and jumped on his back. He laughed and we both posed. "Because," Milly said, "I want her to be in the Student Council. What a good way to persuade her!" I laughed and went to get down off of Lelouch's back. "You could have just asked, Milly. I would have agreed," I said. Milly smiled. "But it's so much fun!" she yelled. She put the camera on record and pushed me against Suzaku. He smiled and bent down and kissed me. I smiled and kissed back. When we broke apart, Suzaku held my hand again.

"Let's go inside," Milly cheered. We laughed and shrugged. When we got in, Nina was sitting at the computer typing away. I walked over to her and bent over, unaware that my skirt rose up a little while I looked over her shoulder. "You have to click on the little box at the bottom," I said, helping Nina figure out why her computer was acting so slow. I looked over my shoulder and saw Milly filming and Rivalz doing 'party boy' behind me. I laughed and tackled him. We were rolling on the ground laughing. I kissed his cheek and got up, still giggling. I made my way over to Milly and stuck my tongue out at the camera. She laughed and filmed Lelouch, who was about to fall asleep on the floor. Suzaku was lying beside him. I giggled and laid across from them. Milly took a picture, smiling like a mad woman.

We all laid there for the longest time. When I got up, I walked over to the window. My head starting hurting so I held the wall for support.

"_Brother!" I screamed, as I ran after the boy. "Amber, what do you want to play," he responded. "Let's play tag! Wait! What about Nunnally?" I asked. "Hmm. I'll go get her. Stay right there," he said as he ran inside. "Hurry, Lulu!" I screamed as I went to sit under a tree._

I gasped and looked around. I walked over to Lelouch and bent over him, looking at his face. "Lelouch," I said, watching him open his eyes. "What's your last name?" I asked. I saw him stiffen. "Lamperouge. Why?" he asked, giving me a quizzical look. "Hmm, doesn't ring a bell," I said softly, turning around and sitting down. I thought for a while. _Why was Lelouch there? How did he know me? Why'd he stiffen when I asked him his last name? Is he lying? Who were his other siblings? Am I related to him?_

"Lelouch," I called out. Everyone looked at me. "Huh?" he asked. "Can I talk to you for a minute or two? Alone?" I asked staring into space, chewing on my thumb nail. "Y-yeah sure," he said. He got up and walked out of the room. "I'll be right back," I said as I got up and followed him.

"What is it you want to talk about?" he asked soon as I entered a random classroom. "Why'd you stiffen when I asked you your last name? You were lying weren't you? What is it really?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. He sighed and looked around, making sure no one was around. "La Britannia," he whispered. I clenched my eyes shut and held my head.

"_Lelouch," I called out to him, "Why do I get treated better than Clovis?" I saw him freeze. "Because you are next in line to the throne. You're a princess, Amber. They are supposed to treat you like one. You will become a powerful ruler. You are Amber li Britannia," he explained._

I stood up quickly and held my head, taking in quick ragged breaths. "What's wrong?" Lelouch asked standing beside me. "Did you have sisters?" I asked clenching my eyes. "Yeah," he said unsure as to why I had asked. "Name them. All of them," I ordered. He hesitantly answered. "Euphemia, Amber, Cornelia, and Nunnally," he said.

"This can't be," I said leaning over and holding the desk for support. "I'm a…a…Britannia? That means…princess? But then, what happened to my parents?" I thought out loud. My eyes started tearing up. "Amber? You're my sister? But, they said you died. They said the building caught on fire, burned to the ground. They said there were no survivors," Lelouch said, becoming angry.

"So that's when Lloyd found me and adopted me. No one knew who I was. Lloyd thought I was just some little girl. I must have gone unconscious. I lost my memory," I said speaking out loud once more. I felt arms wrap around me. "I'm glad that you're ok, Amber. Nunnally is upstairs. You may not remember everything, but you were quite close with her. You can't tell anyone that you are related to me. Nunnally and I ran away because Father was saying nonsense words. So we dropped the title," he said. I hesitantly hugged him back and nodded. "I promise, Lulu," I said, smiling at how natural it sounded saying his nickname. "How are you going to tell Suzaku that you are a princess?" he asked me. I sighed. "I'll find a way," I said.

We broke apart and walked back to the Council Room. When we entered everyone was waiting for us to explain why we had left. I shook my head. Suzaku walked up to me and smiled. "I think I should take you home. You're father would have expected you a while ago," he said. I nodded my head.

"I don't feel so good," I said as we walked to my house. He glanced at me. "I have to go to the base, so I can't stay. I hope you feel better," he said hugging me gently as we approached my door. I smiled and held him close. "Thank you," I said, hiding my tears. We broke apart and he kissed my cheek before heading towards the base.

"Father," I called out. He ran out of the kitchen and up to me. "You're late," he said. I nodded my head. "My fault. I was talking with Lelouch," I said sitting down at the table. My foster father sat next to me. "What's the matter?" he asked. I sighed. "I remember," was all I said. His eyes went wide and waited for me to continue.

"My full name is Amber li Britannia. I am the princess next in line to the throne, after my mother. My sisters, Cornelia and Euphemia, are taking the throne instead of me, because they all think I am dead," I explained. Lloyd nodded his head. "I understand," he said, looking down. I took his face in my hands and kissed his cheek. "Daddy," I began. He was very shocked. "I told you that even if I remembered who I am and where I belonged that I would _still_ stay with you. That is exactly what I plan on doing," I said, smiling. He hugged me and smiled. "How are you going to tell Suzaku?" he asked. I sighed and broke the hug. "I don't know right now," was all I said, before walking upstairs to go to sleep.

When I woke up, I sighed. _I'll tell him today._ I walked downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal. I got ready and left for school. When I got there, Suzaku wasn't there. Class even started and he still wasn't there. When I heard collisions in the distance, I asked the teacher to turn on the news. What I saw frightened me. Lancelot was outnumbered, greatly by a group of Japanese terrorists. I gasped and got up. "He's going to get himself killed!" I screamed before dashing out the door.

I ran home and threw all the doors open. I climbed in Camille and waited for her to load. She energized quickly and moved into stance. "Camille launch!" I yelled. I raced out of the base and dashed to the ghetto. As soon as I got there, they surrounded Lancelot. "Halt!" I yelled. They all froze and turned around. "And who the hell are you?" one of them demanded. I climbed out of Camille and stood in front of Lancelot. "I am Princess Amber li Britannia, ruler of Area 11 or if you wish to call it, Japan," I stated in a stern voice. They backed away and bowed. "I order you to go back to your homes. No more damage will be done. You will be safe," I demanded. They all left and I sighed.

I heard Suzaku come out of his cockpit. "When were you going to tell me?" he yelled. I shrunk back. "I remembered when I talked to Lelouch," I said weakly. Suzaku scoffed. "And you didn't feel the need to come up to me and say 'I remember who I am!'" he imitated in a girly voice. "I didn't know how you would react," I said, my voice shaky and tears leaking. "Well, I'm sorry your _Highness_," he said in a disgusted tone. I screamed and climbed back into Camille, racing home.

I got home to see my father in front of the TV. "You're the news," he stated. I cried some more and ran upstairs. "I'm done with school!" I screamed before slamming my door.

My cell phone rang numerous times. It was Shirly and Milly and them. I didn't answer but they left a message. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next day, I went downstairs to repair Camille. I burnt out the spark plugs. I turned on the light to the garage, where all the Knightmares were. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Lancelot next to Camille. I fixed her quickly and then headed back inside.

The doorbell rang and I sighed. I went and opened the door and my eyes widened. Standing there was Euphemia and Cornelia. They hugged me and asked me to come back home. I thought about it for a while and agreed. I left my foster father a note, explaining that I was to rule Area 11 and that I would visit as much as possible and would still help him. Once I was done with the note, I put it on the fridge and left with my sisters.

I was announced as Princess Amber li Britannia. I thought I'd be happy but I wasn't. As soon as I was appointed to the throne, I went into my new room. It was huge. I went over to the bed and lied down.

Weeks went by and nothing new happened. I flipped my phone out and called Milly. "Hello," she answered. I hesitated for a while. "M-Milly, it's Amber," I said. I heard her sigh. "How are you?" I heard her ask. I cringed. "Not so well. I was wondering, do you still have the pictures you took of everyone?" I asked. "Yeah why?" she asked. "Because I want a reminder of all my friends back at the Academy," I said softly. I could practically see her smile. "Of course," she said softly, "I'll send you copies right away." "Thank you," I said, tearing up again. I hung up and buried my face into my pillow. I cried myself to sleep once more.

When I woke up, there was a box next to me. I opened it up and saw all the pictures Milly had taken. I shuffled through them and noticed she got some of the pictures my foster father had taken as well. I smiled and put them all around my mirror. I lied back down and rested.

I got up and went to go change into my jumpsuit. When I came out, I fixed my hair in the mirror and glanced at the pictures. I smiled remembering them. I looked at all of them for a long time. From when Milly took a picture of Rivalz and I, to Suzaku and I in front of Lancelot, to Lelouch and I hugging, to Milly and me. I sighed and went out to Camille.

I walked over to my other house and walked in. I grabbed the keys in my room and went out into the garage. I saw my father sitting next to Cécile and smiled. I walked over to them and hugged them both. "Amber," my father spoke softly. I almost started crying right there. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to stay, but everyone knew where I was and they were going to either strip me from being a princess or take the throne. I chose being a princess," I said crying again. He wrapped his arms around me. "Shh, I understand. It's ok, Amber," he said softly. I looked up at him and smiled.

After I settled down a bit I walked over to Camille. "I came to get her," I said. He nodded his head. I climbed into Camille and waited for her to energize. Once she was at one hundred percent. I put my headphones on speaker. "I'll visit you soon," I said. I saw him nod. I smiled and took off.

I raced around for no apparent reason. I made up my mind and went to the ghetto. I slowly traveled the cracked and broken streets all around the defected city. I slowed down to a stop when I reached a building filled with survivors. I broke the door down and heard screaming immediately. "It's ok!" I yelled over them. They all quieted down and huddled together, afraid. "I am Amber li Britannia. I have come to help you," I said as I led them to the base. When I arrived with all the survivors behind me, many military soldiers were standing there. I led them to a secure area where they would be helped.

I left soon after, heading towards the mountains. I circled around a while before finding an opening. I steered Camille in and was amazed. Farther in, through the twists and turns, was a lake. It was dimly lit and the water was clear. I smiled and headed back out, marking this on my personal map as my hideout.

I went back to the base and headed toward the garage. I stepped out of Camille and almost cried when I saw Suzaku doing homework by Cécile. I began walking in their direction, for the door was positioned behind them. I saw Suzaku look up at me. I cringed and dropped my head. I continued walking until my foster father stepped in front of me.

"I'm glad you came by," he said opening his arms. I smiled, tears beginning to leak out of my eyes. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He patted my back and stiffened as he felt my body convulse. "Amber," he began. I hugged him tighter and cried, trying to contain myself. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and stroked my hair. "It's ok," I heard him whisper. I stepped back and wiped my tears. "I'll be back soon," I managed to say before running out the door.

As soon as I heard the door close I slowed down to a walk. _He didn't even say anything_, I thought. I cried harder the further away I got. _I need to get away for a while._ I quickly ran home and got a huge duffle bag. I packed it with clothes, food, blankets, cosmetics, and some pictures. When I was sure I couldn't stuff anything else in the bag, I threw it on my bed and went out to tell Clovis.

"Clovis!" I yelled. He walked out of his room and up to me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I smiled at him, my face obvious I had been crying. "I'm taking a little vacation. I'll let you know when I get back," I said before running back to my room. I grabbed my cell phone and put it in my pocket before leaving the house.

I headed back to the base. I opened the door, startling everyone. I ran to Camille and threw my duffle bag in it. "Where are you going?" my foster father asked. I froze. I hesitantly turned around to face him. "Away for a while. I need some time to think. I need some time away from everything," I said before hoping in.

Before the cockpit closed, my father spoke up. "Take someone with you so I don't have to worry," he said. I shook my head. "I don't need any one. I'm fine on my own," I yelled, glaring at no one in particular before racing out of the garage.

I was speeding through the ghetto before I was stopped by a group of Knightmares. I slowed down to a stop and tried to go around them. They tried attacking me and knew that I was in trouble when I couldn't defeat them on my own.

I dodged as much as fast as I could. I received blows that made me wonder how long Camille would last. When I saw the chord coming at me, I knew it was over._ I'm going to die,_ I thought. I cringed and shut my eyes tightly, but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see the Lancelot standing in front of me.

"Suzaku," I whispered. I noticed how the other scared Knightmares were retreating. I was bleeding a bit from the blows but other than that I was fine. I hoped out of Camille and stood there, gaping like a fish, trying to find my words.

I was in shock. I was face to face with death and made it out alive. I started shaking. I heard Suzaku come out of the Lancelot and over to me. "Amber," he said cautiously. I didn't respond and almost fell to the ground when a pair of arms wrapped securely around me. I grabbed on to Suzaku's shirt and pulled him closer, burying my face into his chest, crying.

After about twenty minutes, he spoke up. "Let's go," I heard him say. I looked up at him. "I don't want to go back there yet. I want to go to the caves for a while," I said. He looked at me. "Lloyd wants me to protect you. You aren't going there alone then," he said sternly. I sighed. "Alright, follow me then," I said softly.

I hoped back inside of Camille and led the way to the cave I found a few days back. I went through the ghetto slowly, taking my time. I rounded the mountainside and saw the opening. When we both entered, I turned Camille off and went to the side of the lake. Suzaku slowly came out and looked around.

I turned around and faced him for a second before I sighed and took a seat on the water's edge. I heard him walk up behind me. I looked back at him and patted the seat next to me. "You can sit down you know," I said quietly. I heard him sigh as he sat beside me.

We sat in silence for a long time. "You could have just told me," he said quietly. I looked at him, startled he actually wanted to talk about this. I nodded my head. "I know I should have. I just didn't know how," I said looking at the water. I looked at him briefly before sighing and putting my head on my knees.

"I was afraid you would want me for the wrong reasons," I hesitantly said. I heard him scoff. "You think I'm that kind of guy?" he said. I cringed and shook my head. "No. I mean…I thought that if you knew I was a princess, you would treat me like one. I want to be treated like a normal person. I want to be called Amber, not 'your highness' or 'majesty' or '_princess._' I want to go out places without being stared at and be told that I was going out with an eleven and not a prince. I mean, who wants to date a prince other than money and looks? I don't want that. I wanted to find true love. I wanted someone who I could talk to like a normal person, someone who I could trust. That person was you," I said beginning to tear up. I looked over at him and noticed he was looking down.

After a while he looked up at me. "I'm sorry." I barely heard him. "I thought you were keeping it from me because you didn't trust me. I didn't mean to yell at you," he said quietly. "Amber, I am so sorry," he said. He sounded pathetic and it made my heart hurt. "It was my fault. I didn't tell you," I said, trying to do anything to make him stop looking at me like that. "No. I had no right to yell at you like I did. I'm so sorry," he said quietly.

I looked at him. "I want what we had before. How we told each other everything. I want you, but I don't deserve you. I'm an eleven. I'm considered trash. And that's exactly how I acted towards you," he rambled on. My eyes widened. I scooted over to him and held his face in my hands. "Don't you ever say that again. Do you hear me, Suzaku? You are not trash," I said. He dropped his eyes and looked at the ground. "Look at me," I said softly. After a while he did. "I love you. You made me the happiest woman in the world. I don't care if you are an eleven or Japanese or britannian. I never cared what you are. I cared about _who_ you are," I said. His eyes widened and then he smiled. He placed his hands on top of mine. "I'm sorry," he said once more. "How can I make it up to you," he asked, almost pleading. I smiled at him. "Kiss me," I whispered. And he slowly placed his lips on mine. I smiled and kissed him back.

"I'm. So. Sorry," he said in between kisses. I giggled and kissed him slowly. When we both broke apart to breathe, I smiled. He rested his head against mine and sighed. "Thank you," he said softly. I looked up at him and kissed him again.

I gasped as I felt his tongue glide across my lips. I shyly played with his tongue and moaned at the sensation. I kissed him harder as I brought my hands to the front of his chest. I slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his toned muscles. I slide my hands across his torso. I slowly slid the material off his shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Are you sure," he asked. I nodded my head and blushed.

He bent down and kissed me again. He set his hands on my hips and rubbed them in smooth circles, slowly raising his hands. He gently lifted my shirt off and moved to my neck. I moaned when I felt him nibbled on my soft spot. I arched into him and fisted my hands into his hair. "Suzaku," I moaned. I felt his arms wrap around me and unclasp my bra. He slowly laid me down on my back and kissed me again.

He settled his hands on my hips once more. "Are you positive," he asked again. I smiled up at him and nodded my head. "Suzaku, I love you more than you can ever imagine," I said. That was all he needed to hear before he straddled me, his legs on either side of me and then kissed me once more.

He trailed wet kisses down my neck to my shoulder. He nipped my flesh occasionally. He licked his way down my body, in between my breasts down to my navel. He dipped his tongue into my navel and then circled it. I giggled a bit and then pulled his head back up claiming his lips once more. I rubbed my legs in anticipation. He noticed and pulled away, looking down.

He smirked up at me, moving up to my face. "Anxious are we," he whispered in my ear. I groaned and arched my back into him. He chuckled and nipped my shoulder before hooking his fingers on the sides of my pants and pulling them down. I moved my hands to the front of his jeans and slowly unzipped them. I kissed him harder and pulled them down his waist. He kicked them off the rest of the way and played with my hair.

I blushed as he hooked his fingers on the sides of my panties and pulled down. He noticed and pressed his cheek against mine. I lifted my hands and shakily pulled his boxers down. He smiled at me and kissed me softly. He massaged my body all over, making me moan and writhe underneath him. "Suzaku," I whispered. I saw him nod his head and he spread my legs.

I blushed more and he slowly pushed a finger into me. I closed my eyes from the discomfort. He moved it around slowly before adding a second. I gasped in surprise as I felt a little pain. He pumped his fingers as he readied me. He added a third not long after, stretching me. Tears formed at my eyes and he kissed me to try and distract me from the pain. I whimpered as he took his fingers out.

I moaned loudly as I felt the head of his member at my entrance. I nodded my head and he buried himself into me, halting so I could adjust. I cringed in pain and waited a bit for it to subside. After a minute I rolled my hips and heard him moan. I smiled and nodded my head before he started at a slow pace.

Eventually, I met his thrusts. I dug my nails into his back as he aimed for my bundle of nerves over and over again. I yelled his named and arched my back as I came. He groaned and with one last thrust came as well.

He pulled out and rolled to the side. We were both panting hard and I snuggled up against him. "I love you, Suzaku Kururugi," I whispered as I kissed him once more. He nuzzled my nose and smiled. "And I love you, Amber li Britannia," he said, holding me close.

After we laid there for a while, Suzaku spoke up. "I think I should get you back. Everyone must be worried," he said softly. I could here a bit of sadness in his voice. "Suzaku," I began. He looked up at me as I sat up. I smiled down at him as I leaned on my hands behind me. "I love you," I said smiling at him, happy. Tears leaked out of my eyes. He sat up and kissed me. "And I love you. Now let's get changed," he said stretching.

I stood up and froze, a pain shooting through me. Suzaku froze a chuckled. "Oops," he said. I giggled. "That's an understatement," I laughed as I tried glaring at him. I straightened my back and pulled my clothes back on. When we were both clothed we shared one more passionate kiss before climbing back into our Knightmares.

We arrived at the base around lunch time for we took our time getting back. I carefully got out of Camille and landed on my feet with a wince. I saw my foster father sitting with Cécile at the computers. They looked up and saw Suzaku and I walk over to them, me with a slight limp. Lloyd seemed to notice and smirked. "Suzaku," Lloyd said in a warning tone. We both blushed and looked as innocent as possible. I saw Lloyd and Cécile laugh. "Don't play innocent with me young lady," Lloyd said. I blushed and nudged Suzaku. "I wasn't the only one who participated," I said quietly hoping no one would hear me. I saw Suzaku blush madly and heard Lloyd laugh hard. I giggled and shrugged before pulling Suzaku for a quick escape.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Again, please give me some feed back, let me know how it is. Thank you! UNTIL NEXT TIME..._

_~Krista XDDDDD  
_


	2. Author

_This is the first chapter!! ^^ Please review and comment. There WILL be more chapters soon. I hope you like it!!! ENJOY!!!!_

_

* * *

_

**AMBER**

"I'm home!" I yelled, my voice carrying throughout the grounds. I lived with my foster father, Lloyd, at the military base. We got our own house on the front. It connected to the factory where we create knightmare frames. The other military personnel camped out all the time. I walked down towards the kitchen. "Hey sweetie. How was your day?" he asked me. I shrugged and set my tools down. "I finished Camille. She should be ready for testing in the morning," I explained. I saw him smile brightly. Nothing made my father happier than completing my work. "That's excellent!" he yelled, overjoyed. I giggled and nodded my head.

I sat down next to my father at the table. "Amber," he began._ Uh oh, what did I do? He only uses my name when I'm in trouble or he's talking about serious matters, which is like…never. What does he want, _I thought. "I want you to go back to school. An Academy if I may suggest. I want you to have a good future. I don't want you creating knightmares your entire life," he said softly. I smiled at my father. "Daddy, if that's what you want me to do, then I'll gladly do it. Besides, I want to make some friends my age as well. And I can come back here whenever," I said. My father smiled, happy that I didn't argue. He nodded his head and leaned back in his chair. I stood up and walked over to my father. "Good night, daddy," I said, kissing his cheek. He nodded his head and watched me walk away.

I woke up early the next morning. _Today is my first day of school,_ I thought. I took a shower and got ready. When I came out of my room, I walked downstairs to eat some breakfast.

"Daddy! I'm going to school!" I yelled. I heard him say good luck along with some cheers from the other workers. I giggled and headed off to the academy.

I reached the front gates and noticed there were already some people there. _Early birds, _I thought. I cautiously walked forward and headed to the principle's office.

When I came out with my schedule, I headed to my first class. The teacher told me to wait in the front of the classroom to introduce myself.

"Class, this is Amber Asplund. I would like you to give her your undivided attention as she introduces herself," the teacher said. I gulped. "H-hi," I said nervously, "I'm Amber Asplund. Umm, this is my first day I've ever been to a school. I'm an engineer and an inventor and will be attending this school until, hopefully, the end of the year."

Everyone sat there and stared. One boy, a brunette, looked at me funny. It was silent for the longest time. "Is your father, Lloyd?" the boy asked. I jumped a little and nodded my head. "Do you work with your father?" he asked. "Not really, I work on my own and help my father with some things," I explained. He narrowed his eyes. "So you're at the base a lot?" he asked. Everyone gasped and whispered things like "She works in the military too!" and "I'm scared, why are all the people in the military coming here?" I took a step back. "Yes," I said sternly._ If he thinks he can humiliate me on my first day, or get information out of me easily, he is mistaken._ "So did you create the Lancelot?" he asked, tilting his head. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. The class immediately went silent. "I am not obliged to answer," I said and turned my attention to the teacher. She shrunk back a little and I sighed. "You will be seated by Mr. Kururugi," she stated. I frowned and looked at her. "Do you expect me to know who that is? I just got here," I explained. The whole class started laughing. She pointed next to the boy who I was just having a conversation with. I growled and dragged myself over there. I sat down next to him and sighed.

The bell rang and I practically ran to the rooftops. I laid my stuff down and slide against the far wall. I heard the door open and close, footsteps soon following. "Rough day?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see the boy. "I'm Suzaku. Suzaku Kururugi. I apologize for earlier," he said. I smiled at him and patted the seat next to me. He chuckled and slid down onto the hard concrete next to me.

"So why do you look so glum? Besides my rude interrogation," he asked. I sighed. "I don't belong here. I belong back at the base, making knightmares and helping my father," I said. I gasped and turned around to look at him. He wore a huge smirk. "So you did make my Knightmare," he stated more than asked. I sighed and nodded my head. After a moment of silence he spoke up again. "That's pretty cool. I would have never guessed a woman would have created a brand new type of Knightmare, let alone a student," he said in awe. I giggled and shrugged. "So how were the other schools you attended?" he asked. I looked at him. "I never went to school before. My father taught me everything. I was a fast learner and daddy told me that I would be bored in school. I never actually thought about it until last night when he asked me to. He said 'Amber, I want you to go to school. I don't want you making Knightmares the rest of your life.' I agreed with him. I was starting to get bored there. The only thing that's exciting is when I work on Knightmares. I just finished a new model and now have nothing to do," I said sighing.

Suzaku thought for a while. "So who's your mother?" he asked. "And isn't Lloyd a bit too young to have a teenage daughter? Or was he just lying to me about his age all this time?" he asked confused. I looked away. I took in a shaky breath. "I was adopted. I never knew my real parents. I've lived with Lloyd for almost eleven years now. I lost my memory when he found me. He told me I have to tell him if I ever remember anything so he can investigate. I told him that even if my parents where still alive, I'd choose to live with him anyway. Even though I know he's not my biological father, I wish he was," I said quietly, my eyes tearing.

I didn't know I closed my eyes until I felt a finger across my eyes, wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry," he said softly. I giggled a bit. "It's not your fault. I just…never told anyone before," I said. He smiled and nodded. "Well I'm glad to be the first. I really am sorry," he said again. He stood up and held his hand out to me. I smiled and grabbed it. He held his arm out and I giggled. "May I walk you home?" he asked, bowing. I giggled some more and curtseyed. "You may," I said, linking my arm with his. He smiled brightly and we made our way downstairs. When we walked down and out past the gates, it was already dark out.

We walked all the way to the base. I walked up onto the porch and smiled at Suzaku. I unlinked my arm from his so I could unlock the door.

"Do you wanna come in?" I asked. Suzaku looked a bit taken back. "Are you sure your dad wouldn't mind? I mean it is late," he said. I giggled. "I'm sure he wouldn't," I said grabbing his hand and walking in. "Daddy! I'm home!" I yelled. I heard Suzaku chuckle behind me. I rolled my eyes and tugged him toward the kitchen. I saw him gape around at the decorations. "It's beautiful," he said. I smiled and thanked him. "Daddy?" I called out again. "In the kitchen," I heard him yell. I smiled and tugged Suzaku further.

"Daddy, I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend home. I think you know him," I said. My father turned around and looked around. I pulled Suzaku into the kitchen and smiled. "Daddy, you never told me Suzaku controlled the Lancelot," I said, giving him a quizzical look. He laughed nervously. "I'm just kidding Daddy. Oh! I almost forgot. Do you want to eat anything?" I asked Suzaku. He just shrugged. "No thank you," he said. I smiled and turned back around.

"So how was your day, Daddy?" I asked. "Same old, same old. I just sat there with Cécile. We went over some status reports like always," he said tiredly. I giggled. "Sounds boring. Anyway, Suzaku and I will be upstairs if you need anything," I said turning around. I didn't hear anything from my father and froze. "Daddy?" I cautiously called out. He looked at me. "What are you planning on doing?" he asked arching an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "Please, the last thing I would do is have sex with a guy I just met. Don't worry," I said. I gave my father a quick kiss on the cheek and turned around. Suzaku just stood there with a huge blush on. I giggled and dragged him upstairs.

When we entered my room, I ran and jumped on to my bed. Suzaku closed the door lightly and smiled, a blush still evident from before. "So, this is it. This is where I've been living for the past eleven years," I said sighing. I sat up on the bed and patted the spot next to me. He sat down and smiled.

"So what about you? What's your family like?" I asked lying down. I saw him turn his head away. "They're all dead," he said softly. I shot up. "I'm so sorry," I apologized quickly. He glanced at me and sighed. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him. He went stiff at first and then hugged me back. "Thank you," he said softly in my ear. I smiled. "Anytime," I whispered back. We broke apart and I laid back down. I glanced at him and he laid beside me.

"So what's it like? Living here all the time?" he asked. I looked at him. I thought about it for a long time. "I've never really been out of sight from my father. Now, since I'm going to school, I never see him or hear his voice when I'm there. As you can see, we always yell out to one another. It's a bit lonely sometimes, though. I never talked to anyone other than him and the military workers. But now, I'm actually talking to the people in my class that are actually my age. It's kinda weird, but in a good way," I explained smiling. He chuckled and nodded his head. "I could see that," he said.

I giggled and watched him as he stared at the ceiling._ He's so handsome,_ I thought._ And I can talk to him easily. I feel safe around him._ My hand hesitantly reached over and cupped his cheek. I had no idea what I was doing. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I went to pull my hand away, only to have it stopped by Suzaku putting his hand on top of mine. I blushed. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. Suzaku smiled and turned, facing me. He put his hand on my cheek and smiled. I slowly got up and moved closer to him. I looked him in the eyes and slowly lowered my head. I was surprised when I saw his head moving up to meet me. Slowly, I put my lips against his and then pulled away. It was a simple kiss, and yet I felt whole. My stomach fluttered and my heart skipped a beat. I slowly lowered my head again and smiled.

I gasped when I felt his tongue brush against lips. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and shyly played with his tongue. I crawled over, never breaking the kiss, and laid on top of him. The kiss slowed down and we slowly broke apart. When I opened my eyes, I saw him smiling. "Wow," I said. He raised his hand and rubbed my shoulder. "Indeed," he said.

I giggled and rolled to my side. He draped an arm over me and pulled me closer to him. I looked him in the eyes and sighed. He kissed my forehead and left his arm, draped over my side. I lifted my head and laid it on his chest, snuggling up against him. He smiled and leaned his head against mine. We talked for a while until my eyes slowly closed and I fell into a deep slumber.

**Lloyd**

I heard Amber giggling and then it got quiet. I didn't hear anything for the longest time and decided to go check on her. I knocked on the door lightly. I didn't hear a response and decided to open it. I slowly opened the door to see Amber and Suzaku snuggling against each other, asleep. I smiled and slowly went back out.

**Suzaku**

This girl amazes me. She's not afraid to tell me anything. I was the first person she told about her family. And what's more amazing is that I can see her more than everyone else. I hope she's there from now on when I work at the base. I told her about my family. Once I told her, she hugged me. I was so happy. She didn't urge on about how or why they died. Later, she kissed me. That made my day. I kissed her back and was so turned on when she sat on top of me. But I'd have to slow down for her. She's never really had outside contact before. I want her to be mine and no one else's. I like her that's for sure. She rolled to the side of me when we were done making out. I pulled her as close as I could to me. We snuggled for the longest time and just talked. I noticed she fell asleep and didn't want to disturb her. I don't think she would mind if I stayed the night. Watching her sleep made me tired and I soon went to sleep as well.

**Amber**

When I woke up, I was very warm. I opened my eyes to see Suzaku, sound asleep. I smiled brightly, happy that he stayed. I glanced over at the clock and noticed it was almost time for school. "Suzaku!" I whispered loudly. "Suzaku! Wake up! It's almost time for school!" He opened his eyes warily. When he saw me, he shot up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stay. You were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you or just leave you so I stayed," he rambled on and on. I got up and pulled his face down to mine. He was shocked at first and then wrapped his arms around me. When we broke apart, I smiled at him. "It's ok. Really, I'm happy you stayed," I said. "Now let's get ready for school," I said, changing quickly and then pulling him down the stairs. We ran down and around the corner only to freeze. Suzaku accidentally bumped into me, but he caught me easily. "Sorry," he mumbled before taking a step back.

"Good morning you two," my father said smiling widely. I looked around. "Don't be so scared. It's fine. I saw you two, sleeping. Besides, Suzaku is a good man. I trust him," my father said. I let out a breath I was unconsciously holding in. I grabbed Suzaku's hand and ran out the door. "We're late for school! See you later!" I yelled as I closed the door and went off sprinting with Suzaku.

We arrived in class as soon as the bell rang. We laughed and didn't notice everyone looking at us. We sat down and sighed. "I thought I'd have to slow down and wait for you to catch up or take breath," Suzaku said smiling. I laughed. "Please. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't do my fair share of training. Besides you're not the only one who is in the army," I said. It was his turn to laugh.

Class began and Suzaku and I kept stealing glances at each other. We played footsie and held hands throughout the class period. When the bell rang, Suzaku grabbed his things and stood up, waiting for me. I grabbed my things and turned to him. He smiled and grabbed my hand. "So what are you doing today?" he asked me. "Well, I have to clean Lancelot. I might study for a while and then nothing," I said. "Will you let me help with Lancelot? I mean, I use him a lot and it doesn't feel right when I have other people clean him," Suzaku said. I giggled. "Sure, you can stay as long as you want," I said. I saw Suzaku smile widely at that and giggled.

As we were walking, a couple of people ran up to us. "Hey, where were you last night?" a black haired boy asked. Suzaku scratched the back of his head nervously. "I was out," he said. The black haired boy looked at me, holding hands with Suzaku and partially hiding behind him. "Where you at her house?" he asked, smirking. Suzaku blushed. "I take that as a yes. I never knew you spent the night a girls' houses before. Why didn't you tell me? And besides, you never told me you had a girlfriend either! I thought we told each other everything," the boy said, arching a brow. "Lelouch, it was kinda sudden. And I didn't mean to stay at her house the whole night. We just kinda lost track of time. And I never had a girlfriend before because they are all fawning after you. Besides the ones that do like me are all the wrong type. She's different and I can understand her. And I do tell you everything Lelouch," Suzaku defended himself.

They boy, now known as Lelouch, walked up to me. "Well, it's nice meeting you Amber. I'm Lelouch," he said extending his arm. I nodded my head as I shook his hand. They boy behind him was cute. "And I'm Rivalz!" he said enthusiastically, jumping up and down. I giggled and smiled. "It's nice to meet you," I said. They others introduced themselves as Shirly, Milly, Nina, and Kallen. We talked for a long time. When they all walked away, Suzaku and I started walking back to the base once more.

I opened that door and smiled at Suzaku. "We're home!" I yelled out to my father. "And who is this 'we' you speak of?" I heard my father ask as he rounded the corner. I blushed and giggled. "Hi Daddy!" I yelled as I ran up to him and hugged him. I kissed him on the check and waved Suzaku over. "Hello, Mr. Asplund," Suzaku acknowledged him. I smiled.

"Is he going to be over here after school from now on?" my father asked. "Daddy," I whined. My father threw his hands up in the air. "Alright! Alright! Alright! I get it! I'll stop," he said. I giggled and walked with Suzaku into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" I asked. I didn't hear him say anything so I decided to order a pizza. "Daddy! I'm ordering a pizza! What do you want on it?" I yelled from the phone. "Doesn't matter!" he yelled back.

I glanced at Suzaku who was leaning against the counter. "What do you want on it?" I asked, dialing. Suzaku shrugged. I sighed. "I'm getting a cheese pizza!" I screamed. I saw a thumbs up coming from around the corner and laughed.

When I hung up the phone I looked at Suzaku. "You really aren't a picky eater are you?" I joked. Suzaku shrugged. I huffed and trudged over to him, grabbing his collar and shaking him. "Talk to me!" I yelled like a moron. Suzaku laughed and grabbed my hands. "What do you want me to say?" he said leaning down to my level. I giggled. "Anything," I said smiling. Suzaku laughed some more before pulling me in and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He twirled me around and hugged me. I sighed and snuggled up against him.

The door bell rang and we broke apart. I kissed him quickly and went to the door. I brought in the pizza and threw one of the two boxes at my father. "Heads up!" I yelled. He caught it with ease as I continued to walk to the kitchen. I kissed Suzaku once more and lead him into the dining room where my father sat. "You mind if we join you?" I asked my father. He smiled and motioned for us to take a seat. "After lunch are you going to clean Lancelot?" my father asked. I nodded my head. "Suzaku volunteered to help too," I said eating a slice of pizza.

When we were done eating, Suzaku and I headed out to Lancelot. We moved him into a clear, secluded area. Suzaku went to his camp site really quick and got a pair of swim trunks. He was waiting for me outside. I ran home quickly too and changed into and black bikini. When I walked over to him, I saw him blush. I took the hose and started getting Lancelot wet, so when we washed him the soap wouldn't dry. As I was hosing him down, I smirked. I faced Suzaku and smiled sweetly at him. "What are you smiling about?" he asked. I giggled and directed the hose towards him, soaking him. He screamed like a little girl and laughed. "Oops," I said sarcastically. "You're gonna get it," he warned me before running after me. I kept spraying water on him when he almost caught me.

We were laughing so hard, we didn't notice my father. Suzaku caught up to my and grabbed my waist, lifting me in the air and twirling me around. I giggled and he set me down. "You got me," I said, trying not to laugh. Suzaku smirked and grabbed the hose from my hands. "Run," he said. My eyes went wide. "You wouldn't," I asked cautiously stepping back. "Oh I would," he yelled before spraying me with water. I screamed and ran around Lancelot.

I made a sharp turn and accidentally bumped into someone. Suzaku caught me before I hit the ground and set me beside him. We were both blushing and soaking wet. "Daddy? What are you doing here?" I asked, laughing nervously. "I thought you would be done by now. The General wanted a picture of Lancelot so I thought now would be a great time, after he's cleaned. Guess not," my father said, smirking at Suzaku and me. I giggled. "Sorry, Daddy," I apologized.

My father shrugged and held the camera up, getting ready to take a picture of Suzaku and me in front of Lancelot. Suzaku picked me up bridal style and we both posed. We all laughed and Suzaku gently set me down. "How cute," my father said, before leaving.

"You know, I want one of those pictures when they get developed," Suzaku said, jokingly. I giggled and nodded my head.

We continued cleaning Lancelot with the occasional waters fights. When we were done, we changed into dry clothes and headed over to the Academy.

We walked around for a while, hand-in-hand. He showed me around the grounds some more and stopped when we came across a part of the school grounds that was empty. "Here's where we have all the parties. Milly always insists that everyone attends with a date. Like the end of the school year party. Do you think you're going to be here for that?" he asked, hesitantly. I smiled up at him. "I'll try my best," I giggled up at him. He smiled brightly and kissed me quickly. "Good, 'cuz you're my date," he said wrapping an arm around me. I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder. "That's fine by me," I happily sighed.

We walked around campus for a while longer. "There's a lot more to show you," Suzaku said. I giggled and let him lead the way. We walked for a while before he decided to give me a piggy back ride. I giggled and let him take me wherever he wanted.

We walked past Milly. She just so happened to be holding a camera and took a picture of Suzaku and me. We laughed and he set me down. Rivalz rode up to us in his motorcycle with Lelouch by his side. They quickly got out and smiled. "Hello, Amber," Rivalz said. I giggled. "Hi Rivalz," I smiled.

Milly giggled and wrapped an arm around me. She took a picture of us and laughed. She shoved me over to Lelouch who just laughed. "You're kidding right? Why are we taking these pictures anyway?" Lelouch asked. I smirked and jumped on his back. He laughed and we both posed. "Because," Milly said, "I want her to be in the Student Council. What a good way to persuade her!" I laughed and went to get down off of Lelouch's back. "You could have just asked, Milly. I would have agreed," I said. Milly smiled. "But it's so much fun!" she yelled. She put the camera on record and pushed me against Suzaku. He smiled and bent down and kissed me. I smiled and kissed back. When we broke apart, Suzaku held my hand again.

"Let's go inside," Milly cheered. We laughed and shrugged. When we got in, Nina was sitting at the computer typing away. I walked over to her and bent over, unaware that my skirt rose up a little while I looked over her shoulder. "You have to click on the little box at the bottom," I said, helping Nina figure out why her computer was acting so slow. I looked over my shoulder and saw Milly filming and Rivalz doing 'party boy' behind me. I laughed and tackled him. We were rolling on the ground laughing. I kissed his cheek and got up, still giggling. I made my way over to Milly and stuck my tongue out at the camera. She laughed and filmed Lelouch, who was about to fall asleep on the floor. Suzaku was lying beside him. I giggled and laid across from them. Milly took a picture, smiling like a mad woman.

We all laid there for the longest time. When I got up, I walked over to the window. My head starting hurting so I held the wall for support.

"_Brother!" I screamed, as I ran after the boy. "Amber, what do you want to play," he responded. "Let's play tag! Wait! What about Nunnally?" I asked. "Hmm. I'll go get her. Stay right there," he said as he ran inside. "Hurry, Lulu!" I screamed as I went to sit under a tree._

I gasped and looked around. I walked over to Lelouch and bent over him, looking at his face. "Lelouch," I said, watching him open his eyes. "What's your last name?" I asked. I saw him stiffen. "Lamperouge. Why?" he asked, giving me a quizzical look. "Hmm, doesn't ring a bell," I said softly, turning around and sitting down. I thought for a while. _Why was Lelouch there? How did he know me? Why'd he stiffen when I asked him his last name? Is he lying? Who were his other siblings? Am I related to him?_

"Lelouch," I called out. Everyone looked at me. "Huh?" he asked. "Can I talk to you for a minute or two? Alone?" I asked staring into space, chewing on my thumb nail. "Y-yeah sure," he said. He got up and walked out of the room. "I'll be right back," I said as I got up and followed him.

"What is it you want to talk about?" he asked soon as I entered a random classroom. "Why'd you stiffen when I asked you your last name? You were lying weren't you? What is it really?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. He sighed and looked around, making sure no one was around. "La Britannia," he whispered. I clenched my eyes shut and held my head.

"_Lelouch," I called out to him, "Why do I get treated better than Clovis?" I saw him freeze. "Because you are next in line to the throne. You're a princess, Amber. They are supposed to treat you like one. You will become a powerful ruler. You are Amber li Britannia," he explained._

I stood up quickly and held my head, taking in quick ragged breaths. "What's wrong?" Lelouch asked standing beside me. "Did you have sisters?" I asked clenching my eyes. "Yeah," he said unsure as to why I had asked. "Name them. All of them," I ordered. He hesitantly answered. "Euphemia, Amber, Cornelia, and Nunnally," he said.

"This can't be," I said leaning over and holding the desk for support. "I'm a…a…Britannia? That means…princess? But then, what happened to my parents?" I thought out loud. My eyes started tearing up. "Amber? You're my sister? But, they said you died. They said the building caught on fire, burned to the ground. They said there were no survivors," Lelouch said, becoming angry.

"So that's when Lloyd found me and adopted me. No one knew who I was. Lloyd thought I was just some little girl. I must have gone unconscious. I lost my memory," I said speaking out loud once more. I felt arms wrap around me. "I'm glad that you're ok, Amber. Nunnally is upstairs. You may not remember everything, but you were quite close with her. You can't tell anyone that you are related to me. Nunnally and I ran away because Father was saying nonsense words. So we dropped the title," he said. I hesitantly hugged him back and nodded. "I promise, Lulu," I said, smiling at how natural it sounded saying his nickname. "How are you going to tell Suzaku that you are a princess?" he asked me. I sighed. "I'll find a way," I said.

We broke apart and walked back to the Council Room. When we entered everyone was waiting for us to explain why we had left. I shook my head. Suzaku walked up to me and smiled. "I think I should take you home. You're father would have expected you a while ago," he said. I nodded my head.

"I don't feel so good," I said as we walked to my house. He glanced at me. "I have to go to the base, so I can't stay. I hope you feel better," he said hugging me gently as we approached my door. I smiled and held him close. "Thank you," I said, hiding my tears. We broke apart and he kissed my cheek before heading towards the base.

"Father," I called out. He ran out of the kitchen and up to me. "You're late," he said. I nodded my head. "My fault. I was talking with Lelouch," I said sitting down at the table. My foster father sat next to me. "What's the matter?" he asked. I sighed. "I remember," was all I said. His eyes went wide and waited for me to continue.

"My full name is Amber li Britannia. I am the princess next in line to the throne, after my mother. My sisters, Cornelia and Euphemia, are taking the throne instead of me, because they all think I am dead," I explained. Lloyd nodded his head. "I understand," he said, looking down. I took his face in my hands and kissed his cheek. "Daddy," I began. He was very shocked. "I told you that even if I remembered who I am and where I belonged that I would _still_ stay with you. That is exactly what I plan on doing," I said, smiling. He hugged me and smiled. "How are you going to tell Suzaku?" he asked. I sighed and broke the hug. "I don't know right now," was all I said, before walking upstairs to go to sleep.

When I woke up, I sighed. _I'll tell him today._ I walked downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal. I got ready and left for school. When I got there, Suzaku wasn't there. Class even started and he still wasn't there. When I heard collisions in the distance, I asked the teacher to turn on the news. What I saw frightened me. Lancelot was outnumbered, greatly by a group of Japanese terrorists. I gasped and got up. "He's going to get himself killed!" I screamed before dashing out the door.

I ran home and threw all the doors open. I climbed in Camille and waited for her to load. She energized quickly and moved into stance. "Camille launch!" I yelled. I raced out of the base and dashed to the ghetto. As soon as I got there, they surrounded Lancelot. "Halt!" I yelled. They all froze and turned around. "And who the hell are you?" one of them demanded. I climbed out of Camille and stood in front of Lancelot. "I am Princess Amber li Britannia, ruler of Area 11 or if you wish to call it, Japan," I stated in a stern voice. They backed away and bowed. "I order you to go back to your homes. No more damage will be done. You will be safe," I demanded. They all left and I sighed.

I heard Suzaku come out of his cockpit. "When were you going to tell me?" he yelled. I shrunk back. "I remembered when I talked to Lelouch," I said weakly. Suzaku scoffed. "And you didn't feel the need to come up to me and say 'I remember who I am!'" he imitated in a girly voice. "I didn't know how you would react," I said, my voice shaky and tears leaking. "Well, I'm sorry your _Highness_," he said in a disgusted tone. I screamed and climbed back into Camille, racing home.

I got home to see my father in front of the TV. "You're the news," he stated. I cried some more and ran upstairs. "I'm done with school!" I screamed before slamming my door.

My cell phone rang numerous times. It was Shirly and Milly and them. I didn't answer but they left a message. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next day, I went downstairs to repair Camille. I burnt out the spark plugs. I turned on the light to the garage, where all the Knightmares were. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Lancelot next to Camille. I fixed her quickly and then headed back inside.

The doorbell rang and I sighed. I went and opened the door and my eyes widened. Standing there was Euphemia and Cornelia. They hugged me and asked me to come back home. I thought about it for a while and agreed. I left my foster father a note, explaining that I was to rule Area 11 and that I would visit as much as possible and would still help him. Once I was done with the note, I put it on the fridge and left with my sisters.

I was announced as Princess Amber li Britannia. I thought I'd be happy but I wasn't. As soon as I was appointed to the throne, I went into my new room. It was huge. I went over to the bed and lied down.

Weeks went by and nothing new happened. I flipped my phone out and called Milly. "Hello," she answered. I hesitated for a while. "M-Milly, it's Amber," I said. I heard her sigh. "How are you?" I heard her ask. I cringed. "Not so well. I was wondering, do you still have the pictures you took of everyone?" I asked. "Yeah why?" she asked. "Because I want a reminder of all my friends back at the Academy," I said softly. I could practically see her smile. "Of course," she said softly, "I'll send you copies right away." "Thank you," I said, tearing up again. I hung up and buried my face into my pillow. I cried myself to sleep once more.

When I woke up, there was a box next to me. I opened it up and saw all the pictures Milly had taken. I shuffled through them and noticed she got some of the pictures my foster father had taken as well. I smiled and put them all around my mirror. I lied back down and rested.

I got up and went to go change into my jumpsuit. When I came out, I fixed my hair in the mirror and glanced at the pictures. I smiled remembering them. I looked at all of them for a long time. From when Milly took a picture of Rivalz and I, to Suzaku and I in front of Lancelot, to Lelouch and I hugging, to Milly and me. I sighed and went out to Camille.

I walked over to my other house and walked in. I grabbed the keys in my room and went out into the garage. I saw my father sitting next to Cécile and smiled. I walked over to them and hugged them both. "Amber," my father spoke softly. I almost started crying right there. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to stay, but everyone knew where I was and they were going to either strip me from being a princess or take the throne. I chose being a princess," I said crying again. He wrapped his arms around me. "Shh, I understand. It's ok, Amber," he said softly. I looked up at him and smiled.

After I settled down a bit I walked over to Camille. "I came to get her," I said. He nodded his head. I climbed into Camille and waited for her to energize. Once she was at one hundred percent. I put my headphones on speaker. "I'll visit you soon," I said. I saw him nod. I smiled and took off.

I raced around for no apparent reason. I made up my mind and went to the ghetto. I slowly traveled the cracked and broken streets all around the defected city. I slowed down to a stop when I reached a building filled with survivors. I broke the door down and heard screaming immediately. "It's ok!" I yelled over them. They all quieted down and huddled together, afraid. "I am Amber li Britannia. I have come to help you," I said as I led them to the base. When I arrived with all the survivors behind me, many military soldiers were standing there. I led them to a secure area where they would be helped.

I left soon after, heading towards the mountains. I circled around a while before finding an opening. I steered Camille in and was amazed. Farther in, through the twists and turns, was a lake. It was dimly lit and the water was clear. I smiled and headed back out, marking this on my personal map as my hideout.

I went back to the base and headed toward the garage. I stepped out of Camille and almost cried when I saw Suzaku doing homework by Cécile. I began walking in their direction, for the door was positioned behind them. I saw Suzaku look up at me. I cringed and dropped my head. I continued walking until my foster father stepped in front of me.

"I'm glad you came by," he said opening his arms. I smiled, tears beginning to leak out of my eyes. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He patted my back and stiffened as he felt my body convulse. "Amber," he began. I hugged him tighter and cried, trying to contain myself. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and stroked my hair. "It's ok," I heard him whisper. I stepped back and wiped my tears. "I'll be back soon," I managed to say before running out the door.

As soon as I heard the door close I slowed down to a walk. _He didn't even say anything_, I thought. I cried harder the further away I got. _I need to get away for a while._ I quickly ran home and got a huge duffle bag. I packed it with clothes, food, blankets, cosmetics, and some pictures. When I was sure I couldn't stuff anything else in the bag, I threw it on my bed and went out to tell Clovis.

"Clovis!" I yelled. He walked out of his room and up to me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I smiled at him, my face obvious I had been crying. "I'm taking a little vacation. I'll let you know when I get back," I said before running back to my room. I grabbed my cell phone and put it in my pocket before leaving the house.

I headed back to the base. I opened the door, startling everyone. I ran to Camille and threw my duffle bag in it. "Where are you going?" my foster father asked. I froze. I hesitantly turned around to face him. "Away for a while. I need some time to think. I need some time away from everything," I said before hoping in.

Before the cockpit closed, my father spoke up. "Take someone with you so I don't have to worry," he said. I shook my head. "I don't need any one. I'm fine on my own," I yelled, glaring at no one in particular before racing out of the garage.

I was speeding through the ghetto before I was stopped by a group of Knightmares. I slowed down to a stop and tried to go around them. They tried attacking me and knew that I was in trouble when I couldn't defeat them on my own.

I dodged as much as fast as I could. I received blows that made me wonder how long Camille would last. When I saw the chord coming at me, I knew it was over._ I'm going to die,_ I thought. I cringed and shut my eyes tightly, but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see the Lancelot standing in front of me.

"Suzaku," I whispered. I noticed how the other scared Knightmares were retreating. I was bleeding a bit from the blows but other than that I was fine. I hoped out of Camille and stood there, gaping like a fish, trying to find my words.

I was in shock. I was face to face with death and made it out alive. I started shaking. I heard Suzaku come out of the Lancelot and over to me. "Amber," he said cautiously. I didn't respond and almost fell to the ground when a pair of arms wrapped securely around me. I grabbed on to Suzaku's shirt and pulled him closer, burying my face into his chest, crying.

After about twenty minutes, he spoke up. "Let's go," I heard him say. I looked up at him. "I don't want to go back there yet. I want to go to the caves for a while," I said. He looked at me. "Lloyd wants me to protect you. You aren't going there alone then," he said sternly. I sighed. "Alright, follow me then," I said softly.

I hoped back inside of Camille and led the way to the cave I found a few days back. I went through the ghetto slowly, taking my time. I rounded the mountainside and saw the opening. When we both entered, I turned Camille off and went to the side of the lake. Suzaku slowly came out and looked around.

I turned around and faced him for a second before I sighed and took a seat on the water's edge. I heard him walk up behind me. I looked back at him and patted the seat next to me. "You can sit down you know," I said quietly. I heard him sigh as he sat beside me.

We sat in silence for a long time. "You could have just told me," he said quietly. I looked at him, startled he actually wanted to talk about this. I nodded my head. "I know I should have. I just didn't know how," I said looking at the water. I looked at him briefly before sighing and putting my head on my knees.

"I was afraid you would want me for the wrong reasons," I hesitantly said. I heard him scoff. "You think I'm that kind of guy?" he said. I cringed and shook my head. "No. I mean…I thought that if you knew I was a princess, you would treat me like one. I want to be treated like a normal person. I want to be called Amber, not 'your highness' or 'majesty' or '_princess._' I want to go out places without being stared at and be told that I was going out with an eleven and not a prince. I mean, who wants to date a prince other than money and looks? I don't want that. I wanted to find true love. I wanted someone who I could talk to like a normal person, someone who I could trust. That person was you," I said beginning to tear up. I looked over at him and noticed he was looking down.

After a while he looked up at me. "I'm sorry." I barely heard him. "I thought you were keeping it from me because you didn't trust me. I didn't mean to yell at you," he said quietly. "Amber, I am so sorry," he said. He sounded pathetic and it made my heart hurt. "It was my fault. I didn't tell you," I said, trying to do anything to make him stop looking at me like that. "No. I had no right to yell at you like I did. I'm so sorry," he said quietly.

I looked at him. "I want what we had before. How we told each other everything. I want you, but I don't deserve you. I'm an eleven. I'm considered trash. And that's exactly how I acted towards you," he rambled on. My eyes widened. I scooted over to him and held his face in my hands. "Don't you ever say that again. Do you hear me, Suzaku? You are not trash," I said. He dropped his eyes and looked at the ground. "Look at me," I said softly. After a while he did. "I love you. You made me the happiest woman in the world. I don't care if you are an eleven or Japanese or britannian. I never cared what you are. I cared about _who_ you are," I said. His eyes widened and then he smiled. He placed his hands on top of mine. "I'm sorry," he said once more. "How can I make it up to you," he asked, almost pleading. I smiled at him. "Kiss me," I whispered. And he slowly placed his lips on mine. I smiled and kissed him back.

"I'm. So. Sorry," he said in between kisses. I giggled and kissed him slowly. When we both broke apart to breathe, I smiled. He rested his head against mine and sighed. "Thank you," he said softly. I looked up at him and kissed him again.

I gasped as I felt his tongue glide across my lips. I shyly played with his tongue and moaned at the sensation. I kissed him harder as I brought my hands to the front of his chest. I slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his toned muscles. I slide my hands across his torso. I slowly slid the material off his shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Are you sure," he asked. I nodded my head and blushed.

He bent down and kissed me again. He set his hands on my hips and rubbed them in smooth circles, slowly raising his hands. He gently lifted my shirt off and moved to my neck. I moaned when I felt him nibbled on my soft spot. I arched into him and fisted my hands into his hair. "Suzaku," I moaned. I felt his arms wrap around me and unclasp my bra. He slowly laid me down on my back and kissed me again.

He settled his hands on my hips once more. "Are you positive," he asked again. I smiled up at him and nodded my head. "Suzaku, I love you more than you can ever imagine," I said. That was all he needed to hear before he straddled me, his legs on either side of me and then kissed me once more.

He trailed wet kisses down my neck to my shoulder. He nipped my flesh occasionally. He licked his way down my body, in between my breasts down to my navel. He dipped his tongue into my navel and then circled it. I giggled a bit and then pulled his head back up claiming his lips once more. I rubbed my legs in anticipation. He noticed and pulled away, looking down.

He smirked up at me, moving up to my face. "Anxious are we," he whispered in my ear. I groaned and arched my back into him. He chuckled and nipped my shoulder before hooking his fingers on the sides of my pants and pulling them down. I moved my hands to the front of his jeans and slowly unzipped them. I kissed him harder and pulled them down his waist. He kicked them off the rest of the way and played with my hair.

I blushed as he hooked his fingers on the sides of my panties and pulled down. He noticed and pressed his cheek against mine. I lifted my hands and shakily pulled his boxers down. He smiled at me and kissed me softly. He massaged my body all over, making me moan and writhe underneath him. "Suzaku," I whispered. I saw him nod his head and he spread my legs.

I blushed more and he slowly pushed a finger into me. I closed my eyes from the discomfort. He moved it around slowly before adding a second. I gasped in surprise as I felt a little pain. He pumped his fingers as he readied me. He added a third not long after, stretching me. Tears formed at my eyes and he kissed me to try and distract me from the pain. I whimpered as he took his fingers out.

I moaned loudly as I felt the head of his member at my entrance. I nodded my head and he buried himself into me, halting so I could adjust. I cringed in pain and waited a bit for it to subside. After a minute I rolled my hips and heard him moan. I smiled and nodded my head before he started at a slow pace.

Eventually, I met his thrusts. I dug my nails into his back as he aimed for my bundle of nerves over and over again. I yelled his named and arched my back as I came. He groaned and with one last thrust came as well.

He pulled out and rolled to the side. We were both panting hard and I snuggled up against him. "I love you, Suzaku Kururugi," I whispered as I kissed him once more. He nuzzled my nose and smiled. "And I love you, Amber li Britannia," he said, holding me close.

After we laid there for a while, Suzaku spoke up. "I think I should get you back. Everyone must be worried," he said softly. I could here a bit of sadness in his voice. "Suzaku," I began. He looked up at me as I sat up. I smiled down at him as I leaned on my hands behind me. "I love you," I said smiling at him, happy. Tears leaked out of my eyes. He sat up and kissed me. "And I love you. Now let's get changed," he said stretching.

I stood up and froze, a pain shooting through me. Suzaku froze a chuckled. "Oops," he said. I giggled. "That's an understatement," I laughed as I tried glaring at him. I straightened my back and pulled my clothes back on. When we were both clothed we shared one more passionate kiss before climbing back into our Knightmares.

We arrived at the base around lunch time for we took our time getting back. I carefully got out of Camille and landed on my feet with a wince. I saw my foster father sitting with Cécile at the computers. They looked up and saw Suzaku and I walk over to them, me with a slight limp. Lloyd seemed to notice and smirked. "Suzaku," Lloyd said in a warning tone. We both blushed and looked as innocent as possible. I saw Lloyd and Cécile laugh. "Don't play innocent with me young lady," Lloyd said. I blushed and nudged Suzaku. "I wasn't the only one who participated," I said quietly hoping no one would hear me. I saw Suzaku blush madly and heard Lloyd laugh hard. I giggled and shrugged before pulling Suzaku for a quick escape.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Again, please give me some feed back, let me know how it is. Thank you! UNTIL NEXT TIME..._

_~Krista XDDDDD  
_


	3. VOTE!

**Author's Note:**

I would like to know what YOU would like to read. I will create a poll (displayed on my homepage at the top) AND/PR would like reviews with the number(s) and/or something else that is not on the list.

Vote:

Amber gets pregnant

Suzaku and Amber get married

Lloyd dies heroically trying to save the couple

Amber dies heroically trying to defend Suzaku from Britannians

Amber tries to convince the Britannians to allow Suzaku into royalty

Suzaku dies heroically defending Amber

Suzaku and Amber have a child but end up separating

Amber murders her father for trying to kill Suzaku because he is accused of 'raping' Amber

Suzaku and Amber live happily ever after

Again, your vote is very much appreciated :3


	4. AN

Dear Readers,

I am so very sorry I have not updated in the past YEAR(S)! I have been so busy.

My grandfather was diagnosed with Stage 4 Prostate and Bone Cancer a while back. My parents are divorced and my mom is working 3 jobs plus going to college. So basically I'm in charge being the oldest, plus I'm a junior in High School. Since my mom is always at work, I have to take my grandfather to the doctor's all the time. He's German and doesn't speak much English so I have to always be there to translate and pass on information. So with my grandfather's treatment, school, MY job, AND taking care of my siblings, the pets, and the house, I really haven't had have any time whatsoever to continue writing for all of you. So I apologize.

On a good note, though: I will start writing once again VERY soon. I will continue updating ALL of my stories and try to stay on track. Thank you to those of you who have not lost hope in my stories and for all of the great reviews! Happy Reading!

3

DemonCentaur


End file.
